


The Prophecy

by XxXBringMe2LifexXx



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Twins, Dark Magic, Gen, Magic School, Male-Female Friendship, Secrets, angst...probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXBringMe2LifexXx/pseuds/XxXBringMe2LifexXx
Summary: "A new Dark Lord has risen, Only they can stop them, one born under the red moon"





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I told myself I wasn't going to post on here anymore and keep everything on Wattpad but why not! I will be bringing some fanfics over here at least the nonreader inserts haha. 
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to warn you that Jimin appears in chapter 11 while the rest of bts don't appear till later. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

She found herself waking up in the middle of a dark forest she has never seen before. She could see the sun but there were so many tall trees overlapping each other one would think it was the middle of the night. It didn't look like any place near her house or school.

"Where am I?" she thought.

She sat up and looked around her trying to find some clue as to why she was there when she noticed that she wasn't alone. Several people were running around in all directions, some had on school uniforms while others had on dark clothing. One of them saw her and came running towards her.

"HAE!!" He yelled before kneeling on one knee in front of her. It was dark but she could tell that he was a boy and that he was of a similar age to her. "I looked over and you were on the ground, are you okay?"

Honestly, she had no clue where she was or how she even got here; but physically she seemed to be fine so she slowly nodded her head. The boy sighed in relief before helping her stand up and brushed the leaves and dirt off of her.

"That's good!" He said something else after but his voice was so distorted that she couldn't make out what he was saying.

The boy turned around and pointed to a group of people standing not too far away. There were three people all wearing dark clothing but one of them had a hood on hiding his face making them stand out from the rest.

"He's over there," He said before looking at her. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Do what-"She started to ask but the boy interrupted her.

"You can do this, Hae!" He said cheering for her before running to join the other people in uniforms.

"Hey! Wait! Who is he and what is it that I'm supposed to be doing?!" She yelled after him but it was too late. He was too far away to hear her. She stomped her foot angrily before looking at the man in the hood.

She wanted no more than to be out of this forest and back in her safe home away from all this weirdness but it was like her legs had a mind of their own. Not only her legs, but it felt like she wasn't able to control anything on her body; She felt like she was merely a spectator in someone else's brain.

Against her will, her legs dragged me closer and closer until she was standing right in front of the man.

"Finally, It's time." He said sinisterly. His voice sounded so familiar as if she'd heard it before but the thing was she didn't remember where. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a similar thin stick-like object like the ones she noticed everyone else was carrying. She looked down and realized she was holding the same thing as well as wearing a school uniform she has never seen before.

_ ‘What the hell? What is this thing? Why am I wearing this?’  _

A million questions were running through her mind and she had the answers to none of them. The man pointed the stick at her while muttering words in a language she couldn't understand. The light from the stick grew bigger until the whole forest was covered in green light. The light was so bright she had to close her eyes tightly to protect herself from going blind.

Behind her, she could hear multiple voices calling her name but they were faint like they were a million miles away.

"Damn it! Why did this happen again!" She heard the man yell. She opened her eyes a bit to make sure the light was dimmed before opening them completely. The two other people besides the man tried to calm him down but he just pushed them away. "What are you?"

"Me? I-I'm human..." She answered taking a step back.

"No, you're not! This magic is not normal!" He yelled pointing a finger at the girl. 

_ ‘Magic? What is he talking about?’ _

"Who are you?" She asked trying to get some answers. The man laughed before lifting his hands to his hood slowly taking it off.

"Surprised, Hae-Won?" The man asked with a horrible smirk on his face.

"You..." She murmured. Her eyes started blurring as tears started to fall. Why was she crying? Why did she feel so betrayed by a guy she has never met before?

"My lord?" One of the people beside him asked trying to get the man's attention. "That curse doesn't seem to work on her."

"Yea, I think it's best if we fall back for now?" The other suggested.

The man looked at them causing them to flinch out of fear.

"You're right we're done here," He said turning away from her. "We're leaving."

He merely whispered the command but it seemed like everyone in the forest heard him.

"W-What about the girl, my lord?"

The man looked at the girl over his shoulder before saying, "Bring her with us, we just have to find another way to kill her."

Her eyes widened at the word 'Kill' in fear. When they were all looking away from her, she slowly backed away before fully turning around and running. Before she could get far, however, the same people that were behind her just moments ago were now in front of her blocking my way.

One of them lifted their 'stick' and said something in that same language the man was speaking earlier. All of a sudden she couldn't move, it was like she was frozen in place. She tried her best to get free but it was of no use.

"HAE!" Someone yelled her name. She looked to her left and saw the nice guy from earlier. He yelled something causing the person in front of him to be knocked back clearing a path towards her. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The guy tried his best to reach her but it was too late. A pair of hands took hold of her waist pulling her up and over someone's shoulder.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed before the scenery around her faded to black.


	2. ch.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know I don't particularly like killing people,"

"Hae-Won!" The girl heard a familiar voice waking her from her sleep. She opened her eyes to the worried expression of her mother standing in front of her.

"Mom?"Haewon asked trying to figure out if this was a dream or if she was really there.

"Yes, sweetie," She said, reaching out her hand to touch her daughter’s forehead. She quickly pulled it back surprised by the heat and sweat. "Are you okay? You were just screaming."

Haewon looked around and realized she was safe and sound in her own house. No forest or weird scary people threatening to kill her.

_ 'Was that another dream?' _ she thought to herself.  _ 'It felt so real!' _

"Sweetie?" her mother asked worriedly when she didn't respond to her.

"Y-yes I'm fine," she said looking at her mom, and dad who was sitting behind her. "Just another dream."

Her mother nodded understandingly before looking over at her husband, having another one of their non-verbal conversations.

They were used to their daughter waking up screaming due to nightmares. Ever since she turned 11 she has been getting these strange dreams of her at a school and other locations she has never seen before nor did it look like anything that could be in Korea. Before it was just normal happy dreams until they suddenly turned into nightmares. What was once happy turned into something dark.

Haewon’s parents sent her to plenty of doctors to find a cure for these nightmares but there was nothing any of them could do. She used to be so scared to sleep that she would purposely make up excuses not to go to sleep but gave up when it started to affect her health.

"Hae-Won," her dad said, breaking her out of her thoughts. "If you want to skip out of movie night we'll understand."

Haewon looked at the tv and saw a paused screen of a movie reminding her why she was downstairs in the first place. They were having a movie night when she must have fallen asleep.

She shook her head and looked back at her dad saying, "No I'll stay."

He looked a bit hesitant but unpaused the movie.

Haewon was looking at the screen but not really paying attention to what was going on. Her mind kept going back to that dream. This one seemed more real than any she has had before. Who were those people? Why does she feel like she’s seen them before despite not knowing who they were?

She tried to think of whether she had and just forgot about them for some reason but each time she tried her head started throbbing. Especially when she thought about that man in the hood.

Haewon finally decided to give up thinking about that dream and watch the movie to get her mind off it but as soon as she did the screen went black along with all the lights.

Her first instinct was to look out the window but the night was so clear. No storms to blame the power outage on. Haewon looked at her parents who she can barely see in the dark.

"What's going on?" she asked them.

"Hae-Won," her mother said slowly. "If I asked you to go upstairs to your room and lock the door would you do it?"

"Why? What's going on-" Haewon started but her mother interrupted her.

"Please! Honey for me?" Her voice was a lot more forceful this time. "And please don't come out until someone comes for you, understand?"

Haewon knew she should probably listen to her mother but at the same time, she wanted to stay to know what the hell was going on. Not knowing anything scared her.

Why does her mom want her to hide so badly?

Wasn't this just a normal blackout?

Haewon opened her mouth to say something else but she was interrupted again. This time by her dad.

"HAE-WON! GO NOW!" He yelled making her flinch. He was never the type to yell no matter how mad or frustrated he got. She knew now that this was serious.

"O-Okay.." she stuttered getting up.

Haewon took one last look at her parents who were currently whispering something.

"It's him..." was the only thing she caught before she ran as fast as she could to her room.

She nearly tripped several times in the dark but she managed to get to her room. Following her mom's instructions, she locked her door just in time to hear a loud crash coming from downstairs.

The front door flew open with such force it came off its hinges. A man walked in as if he owned the place and looked around. Just as he wanted neither of the two adults standing in front of him could see his face but they knew exactly why he was there.

"Where is she?" The man asked not wasting any time. He knew for sure that these two skilled wizards had plenty of security measures placed on this house other than their own wands. He had to be quick before they arrived.

"Safe," the father spat glaring at the man. "and away from you!"

"Aww protecting your daughter," The man said gently before going back to his normal voice. "Cute but a waste of time. Hand over the girl and nobody gets hurt."

"Never!" The father yelled pulling out his wand.

The man was unfazed by his action. He simply took out his own wand muttering a few words causing the darkroom to be filled with a bright green light. When the light subsided the father was on the ground, dead. Seeing her husband's lifeless body on the ground caused the woman to scream in horror.

"Now look what you made me do," The man said in mock sadness. "That could have been avoided."

"..."

The woman was crouched next to her dead husband, glaring at the man trying her best not to cry.

"You know I don't particularly like killing people," The man said kneeling to be at the woman's height. "But I will if they get in my way."

"..." The woman's breath hitched at the closeness of the man. She was admittedly scared but she had to hold her ground. She couldn't let this man get to her only daughter.

"Now let me repeat myself," The man said holding his wand in a place the woman could see clearly. "Hand the girl over now!"

Instead of answering the woman pulled out her wand and yelled out a spell causing the man's wand to fly out of his hand giving the woman time to get up and run up the stairs.

"Seriously?" The man muttered getting up to retrieve his wand. Once he got it he turned around and uttered the same spell he used before filling the room once again with the green light.

✴✴✴

Meanwhile, Hae-Won was sitting in her room on the floor at the foot of her bed. She heard her mother's scream and wanted so badly to go see if she was okay but she couldn't. She was told to stay in this room until someone came to get her and she didn't want to disobey her mother's wishes.

Several seconds after the scream there was silence followed by footsteps coming up the stairs. The footsteps got louder until they stopped right in front of the door. Thinking it was her parents Hae-won readied herself to go unlock the door but stopped when the door flew open by itself.

Standing there was not her parents but an unknown man. Scared, Hae-won crawled as far away from the door as possible. The man didn't follow her into the room but instead held up his wand. For the third time, he uttered a spell making the room fill with a green light. Instinctively, Hae-won closed her eyes tight, folding herself into a ball to keep herself from being blinded. As she closed her eyes a layer of magic formed in the shape of a round sphere around her blocking the light from reaching her.

The backfire of the spell caused the man to be knocked over. Cursing he got up and looked at the still glowing girl.

"W-What the hell is this magic?"

The man didn't get any chance to figure out what was going on because he heard several voices coming from downstairs.

"Damn it! Here already." He cursed again. He took one last look at the glowing figure before disappearing into thin air.

The magic subsided as soon as Hae-won opened her eyes. Everything was suddenly blurry and her head hurt like hell. She tried getting up but fell back down feeling light-headed. Before she lost consciousness, she saw a pair of heels walking inside the room.

  
  
  


_ "She's in here!" _


	3. ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Excuse me, I'm a what?"

Haewon opened her eyes but immediately shut them to shield herself from the bright light. After a few seconds, she slowly opened them again letting her eyes adjust to the bright light. She looked around and recognized her surroundings as a hospital room. The constant beeping of the heart monitor and the smell of disinfectant was hard to miss.

"Ah! You're awake!" She heard an unfamiliar voice exclaim. Haewon looked to her left and saw an older woman in her late 40s to early 50s standing in the doorway. She was wearing some weird clothing but what gained Haewon's attention was the fact that she was speaking another language. Haewon immediately figured out she was speaking Japanese. She was taught Japanese since she was young so she could understand her but was glad when she switched to Korean.

"Right! Korean!" The woman said to herself. "Got to remember to speak it here."

She walked into the room and sat in one of the chairs.

"I'm glad you're doing okay, Miss Yoo."

A million questions were running through Haewon's mind and she wanted to ask them all. She wanted to know who this woman was, how'd she knew her name, and the reason for her attire but one question out shadowed them all.

"My parents," Haewon spoke, her voice hoarse from lack of usage for hours or maybe even days. "Where are they? Are they okay?"

The woman frowned and looked down, two reactions that were never good when asking about someone. Haewon braced herself for her answer and asked again.

"We came as soon as we got notified of the break-in," The woman said sadly. "but I'm afraid we were too late to save your parents."

Haewon's eyes widen in shock. She expected this when she frowned but hearing it spoken hit her like a ton of bricks. She could feel her eyes stinging with tears but none fell.

"Who did this?" She asked with a sudden urge to seek revenge for her parent's death. "Who'd be sick enough to kill innocent people?"

"A horrible man who shouldn't be allowed to walk free," The woman said shaking her head.

"Then why is he then?"

"That's a story for another time," The woman said trying to change the subject. "For now let's talk about living arrangements!"

Haewon wanted to find out more about her parent's killer but the woman didn't seem like she wanted to talk about it.

"You're 15, correct?" She asked. Haewon nodded letting her know she was right. "Too young to live on your own obviously."

Although she was young, she is very capable of taking care of herself. Haewon thought she could manage to live on her own but she, unfortunately, couldn't afford to so she had to agree with her.

"You have an Aunt in the area, right?" She asked.

Haewon was going to say no but then she remembered that she did but for some reason has never met her.

"Yes," Haewon said nodding, "But I never met her."

"Well we have contacted her and she's waiting in the lobby." The woman said. "Are you feeling up to talking to her?"

Haewon honestly just wanted to be alone but she didn't want to be rude in saying that so she nodded. The woman smiled gently at Haewon before getting up and leaving the room. She was alone for a minute or two before a woman in her late 20s walked into the room.

"Haewon!" The woman said, pulling the girl into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"You're my aunt?" Haewon asked once the woman let go of her. The woman smiled and nodded in response.

"Your father was my older brother." The woman said as her smile slowly faded. "shame I wasn't as close to him as I wanted."

"Why haven't I met you?" Haewon asked her. She lived so close, yet she has never seen her before today.

"We've met before!" Her Aunt said loudly. "but you were just a baby so I understand if you don't remember. It was so long ago."

"Oh, were you and my parents on bad terms?" Haewon asked. "Is that why you never visited or anything?"

"No, the reason I never visited was due to your parent's wishes," Her aunt explained. "They were afraid I'd tell you before you were ready."

"Tell me what?" Haewon asked, confused. 

Were her parents hiding something from her?

"That you were a witch!" Her aunt blurted out.

"Excuse me, I'm what?"

"Y-You didn't know that?" She asked, suddenly confused. "Did your parents not tell you?"

"Of course not!" Haewon said, eyeing her aunt suspiciously. Was she alright in the head?

"Oh, Merlin! This isn't good!" Her aunt said, holding her head. "Are you sure they never told you? They were supposed to when you turned 11..."

"I think I would remember if they ever told me something crazy like that!"

"It's not crazy, Haewon!" Her aunt said, coming closer to her. "It's true!"

Haewon truly believed her aunt had officially lost it. Did she honestly believe that magic exists?

"Why would they not tell her something so important?" Her aunt said more to herself than to Haewon. 

"I think I can explain what's going on here." A voice from the doorway said. Both Haewon and her aunt looked towards the door and saw the same weirdly dressed woman from before. "Your parents wanted you to grow up normal. Be a muggle in other words."

"Muggle?" 

"It's a term used for non-magic people." The lady explained.

"Why would they want that?" Her aunt asked.

"They wanted to protect her from the prophecy, they thought that if she never knew about her powers then it wouldn't come true."

"What Prophecy?" Haewon asked curiously.

The woman simply smiled at her before saying, "a story for another time,"

"Is that your answer for everything?!" Haewon asked a bit pissed off. "You can't seem to tell me a lot of things right now! Like what this so-called prophecy is and why it concerns me, who the hell killed my parents and who the fuck you are, lady!"

"Hae-won! Control your language!" Her Aunt scolded her.

"It's Alright, Jae-hee." The lady said to her aunt. "The girl just lost her parents. Some people cry and others like Miss Yoo here, lash out at others to get their feelings out. It's only natural."

The lady smiled and sat on the bed next to Haewon.

"I think It's time to let you know who I am. I'm Professor Kawamura, the Headmistress at Mahoutokoro school of magic in Japan."

Judging from her name, it was obvious she was Japanese which explains why she was speaking it earlier.

"School of Magic?"

"Yes, It's a wonderful place for children like you!" Professor Kawamura said.

"You mean crazy people," Haewon interjected. "I'm not crazy!"

"Mahoutokoro is a school for young witches and wizards like yourself."

"But Magic doesn't exist!" Haewon said adamantly.

How old do these people think she was? She was 15, not some young child who believes in such things.

"That's not true," Professor Kawamura said taking out a long thin wooden stick from her sleeve. It looked incredibly familiar. Haewon has seen it before….in her dreams!

Professor Kawamura pointed the stick at the cup of water, that Haewon just noticed was there, and waved it. A second later the cup started levitating for a bit before returning to its place on the table. Haewon’s eyes widen in shock for a brief moment before she started laughing.

"Nice trick! I can barely see the strings!" She said as she searched for the hidden strings believing it to be a trick Professor Kawamura set up while she was sleeping.

"Hae-won..." Jaehee started but Professor Kawamura stopped her.

"I expected this. This is why kids are normally told about magic when they are 11."

"Ah, young enough to still believe in the impossible but old enough to get what is going on.." My Jaehee recited.

"Correct," Professor Kawamura said. "It gets harder to convince them the older they get."

"What if she's never convinced?"

"The magical world will be doomed..." Professor Kawamura said with a somber look.

"Really?!"

Two seconds later Professor Kawamura let out a laugh.

"Why are you laughing?!" Jaehee said shocked. "This is serious!"

"Calm down, Jae-hee." Professor Kawamura said after she stopped laughing. "I was only joking. There's no way the fate of the entire magical world rests upon this young girl's shoulders."

"This is no time to be joking," Jaehee said clearly stressed from the Professor's last statement.

"I'm still here, you know," Haewon spoke up reminding them that she was listening to everything that they were saying.

"Of course you are," Professor Kawamura said smiling at her before turning back to Jaehee. "Don't worry everything will be fine! She's still trying to cope with the news about her parents; telling her about the magical world may be a little too much right now. I wanted to wait but SOMEBODY had to let it slip that she was a witch."

"I'm sorry! I thought she knew already..." Jaehee defended.

Professor Kawamura shook her head before looking back at Haewon.

"I have some business to take care of so I'll be on my way but Miss Yoo?" She said coming closer to the still confused girl. "We'll talk more about everything once you're feeling better okay?"

Haewon slowly nodded in response even though she was still entirely convinced Jaehee and the so-called professor were nutjobs. There was no way magic existed and that one cup trick wasn't enough to make her think otherwise. Sure Haewon couldn't find any strings but there were numerous other explanations like magnetism or remote-controlled even!

"Hae-won?" Jaehee called breaking Haewon out of her thoughts. "Since you don't remember me I guess I'll introduce myself."

I nodded my head letting her know I was listening.

"My name is Jae-hee and I'm your dad's younger sister," She started. "You can call me Jae-hee, Aunt Jae-hee, or Auntie. Whatever you feel comfortable with."

"Just Jae-hee is fine...I don't feel comfortable calling you Aunt just yet,"

"That's perfectly understandable besides calling me 'Aunt' makes me feel old," She said with a slight chuckle.

"I'm sorry if this seems rude but how old are you?" Haewon asked. "You seem kind of young."

"Do I?" Jaehee asked surprised that someone called her young. "That's nice of you but I'm nearly 30!"

Haewon was the one surprised now she didn't seem that much older than she was. Over the next hour or so, Jae-hee and Haewon talked about several things. She seemed pretty cool if you looked past the whole crazy thing. It wasn't long before a nurse popped their head into the room telling them that visiting hours were coming to an end.

"I guess it's time for me to leave," Jae-hee said standing up. Haewon didn't want her to leave yet, not wanting to stay in this hospital alone, but knew the nurses wouldn't allow her to stay so she let her go. Before leaving, Jaehee told her she'd be back tomorrow to pick her up since she no longer had a reason to stay.

Not having anything else to do after Jaehee left, Haewon went to sleep only to have the same dream again.


	4. ch.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Was that a memory instead of a dream?"

Once again Haewon woke up startled from the same dream as every night before. It was somehow different this time though; this time she could see the nice boy's features a little more clearly. He had plump lips, Thick rimmed glasses rested upon his face and his hair was dyed blonde and curly. It felt like she knew him from somewhere but how?

'Was that a memory instead of a dream?" Haewon thought to herself but quickly shook off the possibility. 'No, that's impossible. I have never seen that uniform in my life."

Haewon looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand next to her. The red numbers read '7:30 am' telling her that she had slept through the night and it was morning. Feeling fed up with the bed and this room she decided to go take a walk. 

The doctor told Haewon yesterday that there was nothing really wrong that she had to stay in bed. The only reason she was there overnight was that she fainted and they wanted to make sure it wasn't because of something serious. Luckily it wasn't and it was only because her body felt overwhelmed so it decided to shut down to protect her from any further harm. They didn't tell her the reason why though, only that it wasn't serious and that she could leave today. 

The hospital looked like any other, with long hallways, and the smell of disinfectant and hospital food stinging your nose. The only thing that was strange was various mysterious, colorful liquids scattered on the counters and a hallway filled with nothing but fireplaces instead of rooms. 

"What the hell?" Haewon muttered to herself. She started to walk further in to get a better view but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Haewon turned around and saw a female nurse standing there. 

"Miss you're not allowed that way," She said calmly. 

"What's with this hallway?" Haewon asked her wanting answers. 

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with it's off-limits to patients," She said before quickly shooing the girl away from it. 

Haewon wanted to ask more questions about the hallway but the nurse wasn't having it so she decided to just go back to her room and wait for Jae-hee to arrive. 

✨✨✨

After nearly an hour of watching some lame talk show on the television, Jae-hee finally came.

"Good morning!" She sang popping into the room. "I didn't expect you to be up this early!"

"It's a habit from having to do so for school," Haewon lied, not wanting to explain to her that she had a nightmare. Jaehee Nodded before walking further into the room sitting a reusable grocery bag on the bed. 

"I brought you some clothes," She said before sitting down in one of the chairs nearby. "I know you probably don't want to leave in the hospital gown!"

"Thank you," Haewon said, pulling the bag towards her. "I'm going to go wash up." 

"Alright, I'm going to go see if the doctor is around."

Haewon watched Jae-hee leave the room before looking inside the bag. The first thing that caught her eye was a pair of white sneakers. She noticed right away that they were her own. 

'Did she get these from my house?' Haewon thought. 

Haewon took them out and set them aside to see the other contents of the bag. It was a pair of black leggings and a grey oversized shirt. It was a simple outfit but was one she tended to wear often. How did she know? 

Haewon quickly washed up and changed into the clothes. The shirt was two times her size causing the sleeves to cover her hands but that's what made it comfy. 

As soon as Haewon walked out of the bathroom, there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in," The girl said loud enough for the person behind the door to hear. 

It was Jae-hee. She smiled as she noticed Haewon wearing her clothes. 

"Better than that hospital gown, eh?" 

Taking her question as rhetorical, Haewon didn't answer. 

"When I got home, All your belongings were there." Jae-Hee went on to explain. "A normal person would have been freaked out but that's magic for you!"

There she goes with that magic stuff again. It was pretty obvious that weird Japanese lady left to retrieve it from Haewon's house yesterday. It wasn't hard to figure out what belonged to a teenaged girl. 

"Is what I picked okay?" Jae-hee asked, breaking the girl out of her thoughts. 

Haewon nodded before saying, "It's actually my favorite..." 

Jaehee smiled probably mentally praising herself for doing something right. 

"Your doctor said everything seems to be in order with your test results so you're free to leave. Are you ready?" 

"Did they say anything else?" Haewon asked curiously, remembering what the doctor had told her. 

They told her that she fainted because he4 body felt overwhelmed but completely dodged on telling her why. What are they hiding from her? This hospital felt weird from the start.

It looked and smelled normal but there were several things you wouldn't normally find in a hospital. This place was far from normal. Haewon's mind started to wonder if it has something to do with this magic crap Jae-hee and that professor were talking about yesterday but quickly shook her head to return to reality. 

'Magic isn't real, Hae-won!' She thought to herself. 

Jae-hee was silent for a bit before finally saying, "Nope that's it."

Haewon knew she was lying but didn't press the issue. She put on her shoes and grabbed the bag her clothes were in. 

"I'm ready."


	5. ch.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'School is going to fun this year...'

The ride back to Jaehee's house was silent, the only sound was the air conditioner and the car itself. Jaehee thought about maybe turning on the radio but thought against it when she noticed Hae-won out the corner of her eye. She was looking out the window and was most likely thinking about her parents judging from the sad look on her face.

Jaehee wanted to say something but nothing she would say would help so she stayed quiet keeping her eye on the road.

**✨✨✨**

Jaehee's apartment wasn't far from the hospital so they reached it in no time. Jaehee got out of the car and waited for Hae-won to get out too. 

"Well, this is it!" The older said gesturing towards the building like one of those women in game shows showing the prizes. "Home sweet home!"

"..."

Haewon didn't say anything and walked towards the door. Jaehee sadly put down her arms and followed her. Taking the lead Jaehee led the way to her apartment checking behind her to see if the girl was still there. 

When they reached the right door Jaehee unlocked it and stepped aside to let her in. She closed the door and watched as Hae-won looked around. 

As soon as you walked in the door you'll immediately be in the living room. It was your average living room with a sectional couch sitting in front of a fireplace with a wall-mounted tv overtop of it. Behind the couch was the dining table which was basically just there for decoration since Jaehee never used it. 

Just off the living room was the kitchen where she usually ate her meals on the island separating the living room from the kitchen. Opposite the kitchen, just past the fireplace were the bedrooms. Jaehee lived alone, well at least she used to, but this apartment had three bedrooms. 

There was Jaehee's room, a spare room where she kept all her magic stuff, and the guest room which will from today onward be Hae-won's room. At least when she's in Korea and not at school, if she ever starts believing and attends that is. 

"Where will I be staying?" Hae-won asked, gaining Jaehee's attention.

"Ah! It's through there, the door on your right." 

Without saying another word, she left for her new room leaving Jaehee alone in the living room. She had already put all of her belongings in there so Haewon didn't have to.

When Haewon closed the door, Jaehee let out a huge sigh.

'She's gone through so much, she'll open up eventually' Jaehee thought before going to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

**✨✨✨**

It's been three weeks.

September was fast approaching but Hae-won has yet to be convinced. She barely leaves her room, and when she does it's only to get her food and go right back. The rare times she does talk it was in one-word sentences. 

Jaehee was slowly losing hope she'd ever come to her senses and was considering enrolling her in the nearby muggle school. 

"..."

Jaehee sighed thinking about the paperwork as she sat down for dinner. She heard the distant sound of a door closing but she didn't look up from her meal assuming it was only Hae-won coming to collect her dinner and return back to her room. 

It wasn't until she felt a presence near her that she looked up. Hae-won had sat down in the chair next to her and started eating. Feeling Jaehee's gaze burn into her, Haewon paused with her chopsticks an inch away from her mouth to look at her. 

Jaehee shook her head, erasing the surprised look on her face replacing it with a smile. 

"Look who's out of her room!" Jaehee said breaking the silence. 

"I can't spend the rest of my life there can I?" She responded. 

"Well no," Jaehee said slowly. "But it's only been three weeks. I understand if you still want to be alone."

Haewon shook her head.

"My parents wouldn't want that. They wouldn't want me to disassociate myself from the world; they'd want me to continue living my life." 

Jaehee nodded her head, understanding what she was getting at. Not saying anymore, She went back to eating her food. She was the spitting image of her mother, but now that she has gotten a good look at her Jaehee saw some of her brother in her. 

'Why was he after her?'

After she was born Haewon's father quickly took both his newborn daughter and wife and moved to where no one can find them. 

'Going into hiding and shielding your daughter away from the knowledge of magic.....' 

'What were you keeping from me brother?' 

**✨✨✨**

Meanwhile in an abandoned mansion, sat a teenage boy surrounded by men and women of different ages clouded in dark Clothing.

The boy sat in a throne-like chair lost in thought. He has been this way for three weeks now ever since he arrived back in Japan from his short trip to South Korea. His followers didn't know why but they knew best not to ask or else he might kill them. As far as they knew the reason the boy left was to visit his parents. He may have been the dark lord but he was still a child so no one questioned this excuse at all. 

He probably may have succeeded in killing you if he had brought his followers but he didn't want to do that. Going around with this many people would draw attention and he thought he could handle this on his own. 

Boy was he wrong...

"What was that magic?" The boy unknowingly said out loud.

"What was that, Young Master?" A man sitting near him asked. 

"Nothing that you should concern yourself with." 

Getting the hint the man changed the subject quickly.

"School is starting soon," The man went on avoiding the boy's eyes as much as he could. "Are you going to attend?"

"Of course I am!" The boy answered sharply. "Why are you asking such asinine questions?"

"I-It's just that those teachers won't teach you anything that you don't already know. We just don't see why you're wasting your time there is all."

The man turned to his fellow followers who all nodded in agreement. 

The boy glared at the man who cowered in fear under the boy's murderous gaze. 

Didn't they get it? The only reason he continues going to that sorry excuse of a school was to keep up appearances. The legend going around is that the new dark lord was a powerful dark witch or wizard. No one knew their true age or gender. 

People would become quite suspicious if he just up and disappeared from school so he continues going so no one would find out who he truly was. 

Thinking about the school, a sudden thought struck. 

The girl's parents were killed using dark magic, which means the Ministry of magic would get involved. They'd probably make her attend the school which meant that all was not lost. 

He'd have another chance!

A wicked smile spread across the boy's face. 

_'School is going to fun this year...'_


	6. Ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did my parents go there?"

It was the middle of August.

Summer break is ending soon but Jae-hee hasn't mentioned anything about school to Haewon at all. What school was she going to now? Haewon wanted to continue going to her old school but she, unfortunately, lived too far away now.

For the past two weeks or so Haewon hasn't been completely shutting herself away. She came out for meals or to watch tv and talk to Jae-hee from time to time. Haewon has gotten to know Jae-hee a bit more and found out she was actually pretty cool.

Though she was horrible at doing completely normal chores like cleaning and laundry which Haewon found strange seeing as she lived by herself till she arrived. She was surprised Jaehee could even cook though Haewon hasn't seen her actually doing so. Who knows she may be buying the food from somewhere.

The time was 4:50 PM.

Jaehee usually had dinner ready by 5. so Haewon decided it was a good idea to head to the kitchen. She got off her bed and walked out into the hallway. When Haewon got close to the living room, she heard voices causing Haewon to stop in her tracks. One of the voices she recognized immediately as Jaehee's but she was unsure about the other. It sounded familiar though.

"How's Miss Yoo doing?" The familiar voice asked.

Haewon stepped further into the living room to get a closer look. Luckily they were facing away from her so they didn't notice. Upon closer inspection, Haewon identified the other person as the weird lady from the hospital, Professor Kawamura.

"She's doing well," Jae-hee answered slowly. "I still hear her crying at night but it takes time to truly get over something like that; if at all."

"That is true," Professor Kawamura said before pausing. "Well hello, there Miss Yoo."

Haewon jumped at the mention of her name not expecting to be called. Professor Kawamura was completely facing away from her so how did she notice she was standing here? Jaehee turned around and smiled when she noticed her as well.

"Oh hey! I wasn't expecting you to come out of your room."

"D-Dinner..." Haewon stuttered the only word she could manage to get out feeling as if she had just been caught stealing or something.

"Oh! It is about that time," Jaehee exclaimed looking at a clock. "I'll be back."

She bowed at Professor Kawamura before scurrying towards the kitchen. Before disappearing completely she turned back and asked, "Would you like to stay for dinner professor?"

"Thanks for the offer but I'm afraid I have more matters to intend to." Professor Kawamura refused politely.

"Well if you are sure but know that you are always welcome," Jae-hee said before disappearing into the kitchen.

"I probably should get going," Professor Kawamura said as she slung a bag on her shoulder.

Looking closer, she wasn't wearing the crazy get-up she was wearing at the hospital. In fact, she was dressed quite normally. She stopped abruptly with her hand on the doorknob as if she just remembered something.

"Ah If you need anything or have any questions your aunt can't answer just call for me and I'll be there." She said before opening the door and walking out.

"Wait how do I call you?!" Haewon yelled as the door shut. She quickly ran after her but Professor Kawamura was nowhere to be found when she got to the hallway. "What the hell?"

"Hae-won! Dinner is ready!" Jaehee yelled from inside the apartment. Haewon took one last look down the hallway hoping maybe she had missed her somehow but gave up and headed back inside.

✨✨✨

Dinner was a simple dish, Ramen, but Haewon didn't mind. It was actually her favorite. It was quiet but not as uncomfortable as it was when Haewon first moved in

.

"Jaehee?" Haewon asked, breaking the silence. Jaehee jumped surprised Haewon was initiating a conversation but tried to hide it.

"Yes?"

Haewon was silent for a minute before she finally found the courage to ask what she wanted to.

"T-This school, Ma-" Haewon paused trying to remember the name of the school but was pulling up blanks.

"Mahoutokoro?" Jaehee asked figuring out she was having trouble with the name.

Haewon nodded, "Did my parents go there?" 

There was a brief pause as Jaehee chewed and swallowed her food before she answered.

"Of course they did. They loved it there as did I." She said, smiling remembering her school days.

"Will they help me um....gain control? Haewon asked not wanting to say the word magic. She still wasn't fully convinced and the word just sounded fake and made up but it would explain all the weird stuff that happened around her since she was little.

Whenever she was mad, upset, or feeling any kind of strong emotions things will happen. Stuff would explode out of nowhere, when she wanted something really bad like a cookie or dessert she was told she couldn't have it would either appear out of thin air or float towards her. Haewon's parents tried to hide it making up lame excuses and at first, she believed them with her being a naive child but as she got older she realized things weren't adding up and figured out that stuff was happened because of her.

I would do anything to learn control even if it meant going to this school.

"Oh yes! Mahoutokoro is one of the best Magic academies in the world. You'll learn control and also many other interesting things!" Jaehee said excitedly loving that not only was Haewon talking to her but showing interest in magic even if it was just about the school.

Haewon looked down at her food slowly taking a bite before looking back up at Jaehee.

"I'll go..." was all Haewon managed to get out before she was pulled out of her chair into a hug by a screaming Jaehee.

"I knew you'd come around! You'll love it there I'm sure of it!"

Haewon let Jaehee continue to hug her while her mind drifted off.

Of course, gaining control was one reason but it wasn't the entire reason why Haewon agreed to go. She hoped she will learn more about her parents along the way and also figure out her dream...


	7. Ch 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Enjoy your flight!"

The remaining days of August were flying by. School started the first however Haewon was flying to Japan a whole week early.

She was sad because she was just starting to get used to the place but also kind of excited since she has never been to Japan before. 

"We just got to know each other and you are already leaving me!" Jaehee said, faking a cry. 

"I'll be back for the holidays….right?" Haewon asked not sure herself. This will be her first time attending a boarding school so she wasn't sure how breaks worked there.

"Are you sure you can’t come with me?” Haewon asked for the thousandth time after finding out she was to fly to Japan on her own. 

She has never traveled this far on her own or at all. Haewon was always kept inside aside from school which her parents were also against but they couldn’t say no to the constant begging of a child who wanted to attend school like a normal kid.

“I wish I could but I have work but don’t worry Professor Kawamura said someone will be waiting as soon as you land. ” She said, giving the girl a reassuring smile.

Haewon was about to ask for a little more information on who she was supposed to meet at the airport but a voice on the loudspeaker interrupted her announcing that her flight was now boarding.

Jaehee pulled the girl into a hug.

“Have fun kid but not too much fun!” She said laughing before letting go and pushing Haewon towards the terminal before she could say anything. 

“Hi, ticket please!” The lady at the door asked, holding out her hand. Judging from her attire she was most likely a flight attendant. 

Once Haewon gave her the ticket she scanned it before giving it back to her.

“Have a safe flight!” She said, giving Haewon a wide smile. 

Haewon looked back to Jaehee who was waving at her before walking through the door. The walkway to the plane felt like miles, the closer she got to the plane the more nervous she got. Once she found her seat she sat down stashing her carry-on under the seat in front of her. 

Haewon had a window seat so she was just staring out the window letting her mind wander when she felt someone sit next to her. She looked and saw a boy her age or maybe a little bit younger. 

Feeling someone looking at him, The boy turned his head to look. 

“Hi!” He said smiling at Haewon. His doe eyes lighting up from finding someone similar in age to him. Like Haewon, he thought he'd be stuck next to some old person having to listen to their stories for the next 2 hours.

"I'm Mark!" He introduced himself holding out his hand.

"Haewon," The girl said, taking a hold of his hand, shaking it. 

"First time to Japan?" He asked, making conversation. 

Haewon nodded. "You?" 

"Nah I kind of live there most of the year." He responded without going into much more detail. 

Their conversation was cut short by the video popping up on the tv screens in front of them showing the passengers all the plane safety tips and information. Haewon expected it to be boring but it was quite entertaining and the song was catchy.

As Haewon was putting her seatbelt on, she looked over at Mark who smiled at her. 

" _ Enjoy your flight _ !" He said just as the person on the video said it. He of course has seen this video plenty of times and memorized the whole thing. 

Haewon quickly looked away towards the window trying to stop herself from laughing but failed miserably and ended laughing along with Mark who started laughing after she did.

"Thank you," Haewon said after she had calmed down. "I needed that"

That was the first time she had laughed in almost a month. Even her friends' tomfoolery couldn't help but somehow this boy she has just met made her feel happy for the first time since that night.

Mark was confused but smiled anyway.

_ "You're welcome!" _

_ \--- _

_ "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Narita International Airport! " _

Haewon heard the flight attendant say over the speaker. They mentioned something about checking for your belongings and what not but I was too busy clinging onto Mark for dear life to hear the rest. 

Haewon heard Mark laugh who was now used to it. He was quite shocked when Haewon did it the first time when the plane took off but grew used to it since she clung to him every time the plane would shake.

"Never again! I am never riding this death contraption again." Haewon said purposely forgetting she would have to get on one again to get back home to Korea. 

"We should get off now," Mark said looking at the other passengers passing by. 

Haewon nodded and let go of him allowing him to stand up. After Mark got his stuff, Haewon got hers and they waited till it was their turn to get off the plane. 

This was her first time in Japan, so Haewon followed Mark all the way to the bag terminal to get their luggage and to the entrance since she had no idea where to go. 

"Are you going to be okay?" Mark asked when they arrived. 

Haewon nodded, "Someone should be here to pick me up."

"My offer still stands you know,"

On their walk over to the entrance, Mark said his friend was meeting him here and that Haewon was welcome to tag along for a ride. 

"I'll be fine!" Haewon said, giving him a reassuring smile. "Thanks though Mark."

Mark spotted his friend but was hesitant to leave his new friend alone in a country she knew nothing about. 

'Go' Haewon mouthed pointing in the direction of his friend who looked a little older than them. Mark finally gave in and hugged her and left but not before waving bye. 

Haewon waited till Mark was out of sight before beginning her search for the person she was supposed to meet. She was given no details about this person, not a name nor what they looked like, only that someone was meeting her here. 

There were plenty of people with signs with names on them but none read her name. Haewon walked around for 45 minutes and no one stood out nor came up to her. Tired, Haewon sat on a nearby bench. 

She was about to get out the new phone that Jaehee had brought her to contact her when she saw a pair of feet appear in front of her. Haewon looked up and saw a man with dark blue hair. 

_"Yoo Haewon?"_


	8. Ch 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Is that her?'

_"Yoo Haewon?"_

Haewon nodded her head hesitantly. She didn't know this man at all but he walked up to her in a crowded airport and knew her name. 

'Is he the one I'm supposed to meet?'

The man smiled revealing his dimples. Haewon felt herself relax no longer feeling tense by his presence. She didn't know him but somehow she felt like she could trust him.

“I’m Qian Kun,” He said, introducing himself. “Professor Kawamura sent me”

His name.

It wasn’t Korean nor Japanese. 

“Are you Chinese?” Haewon blurted out but quickly put her hand over my mouth regretting it.

There was a brief silence causing Haewon to think she had offended him. Haewon opened her mouth to apologize but Kun’s sudden laugh stopped her.

“Yes, I am.”

“I’m sorry,” Haewon said looking down. “I didn’t mean to just blurt that out.”

“It’s okay,” he chuckled. “I get asked a lot.”

Haewon continued avoiding his eyes still feeling guilty. Another wave of silence washed over the pair, the only sound being the chatter of the many people saying goodbye or greeting their loved ones. 

Kun cleared his throat breaking the silence.

"We should probably get going," he said looking at the time on his phone. "We have lots to do." 

Haewon nodded and grabbed her things following after Kun who had started walking towards the entrance making sure not to lose sight of him in the crowd. 

✴✴✴

It was silent again between them but it wasn't uncomfortable like before. Kun was paying attention to the road as Haewon was admiring the passing city outside the window. 

"So…" Kun began bringing the girl's attention away from the window to him. "Is this really your first year at Mahoutokoro?" 

Haewon nodded momentarily forgetting he wasn't looking at her. "Yes."

"Seriously?" He asked surprised. "Wow."

"Is it really uncommon for people to start at my age?" 

Kun nodded.

"Usually the starting age is 11," he explained. "Nobody ever really starts after." 

Kun looked over at Haewon as they stopped at a stoplight. 

"Are you transferring from another magic school or something?" He asked trying to understand the situation.

"Or something," Haewon said while starting to nervously play with the hem of her shirt. "Um, I am transferring but from an um...normal school." 

"Normal?" Kun asked in confusion. 

"N-non magic?" 

"Wait...you mean muggle school?!" He exclaimed eyes widen in shock.

Haewon nodded.

"So you've never been to a magic school?"

"Nope."

Kun kept asking the teen questions and was shocked when she answered no to all of them.

"W-Were you not told about my um situation?" 

He shook his head.

"Professor Kawamura doesn't tell anyone anything." 

Haewon nodded completely understanding. 

"She just told me I was to assist a student with their school shopping giving me only your name and a brief description of what you looked like." 

"More than I got I didn't even get a name."

Kun chuckled. 

"So where are we headed?" Haewon asked looking out the window. "You said school shopping so Office Depot?" 

Kun laughed at my guess.

"You'll see."

✴✴✴

"Uh, Kun?" 

"Hmm"

"Why are we here?" Haewon asked looking at the shop in front of them 

They were currently standing in front of a run-down shop that seemed abandoned. People were walking past looking in and going inside the shops neighboring it but ignoring that one like it didn't exist. 

Haewon looked up at the older male confused but he only chuckled and opened the door and walked inside. She was hesitant but quickly followed him not wanting to be left behind completely oblivious to the shop disappearing once the door closed. 

"What?"

Inside was entirely different from the exterior. It was a normal cafe with many customers enjoying their meals. Actually normal may be an understatement. Many of the cafe's occupants wore strange outfits, not unlike Professor Kawamura was wearing when Haewon first met her and there were trays of food floating behind the wait staff. 

Haewon screamed when a guy suddenly materialized in front of them. 

"AKIHIKO WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT APPARATING INTO MY SHOP?!" A female voice screamed from the counter. "USE THE DOOR FOR MERLIN’s SAKE!" 

The man apologized and walked into the dining room to find a table. 

Haewon's eyes landed on the woman behind the counter who was shaking her head. She was very beautiful and looked to be about Jaehee's age. 

She turned her head towards the two newcomers and smiled.

"Kun!" 

She came over and pulled Kun into a hug. 

"Nice to see you again, Miss Ayumi." Kun greeted the woman after she let go. 

"Doing some late school shopping?" 

Kun nodded.

"Not for me though."

"Oh that's right, you're 18 now," she said with a frown. "You won’t be coming through anymore." 

"I'll make sure to visit more often," Kun said with a smile that made Ayumi smile. 

"Oh, who's this?" She asked looking at the girl next to Kun. 

"Transfer student I'm helping her with her school supplies," Kun explained.

"What's your name dear?"

"Yoo Haewon" 

At the mention of her name, the whole cafe went quiet aside from a few whispers. 

_ 'Did she say Yoo?' _

_ 'Is she related to them?!'  _

_ 'Is that  _ **_her_ ** _?' _

"A-Are you perhaps related to Yoo Jae-Seong?" Ayumi asked with wide eyes.

Haewon nodded.

"He's my father," she answered truthfully. " do you know him?" 

“We were friends in school that’s all.”

Haewon wanted to ask her about her dad but Kun spoke before she could.

“We should probably get going,” Kun said changing the subject. “It was nice seeing you again, Miss Ayumi.”

“You are always welcome here anytime dear.” 

Kun smiled at the older female before walking further into the shop. 

Haewon looked between Ayumi and where Kun had walked off to before quickly saying bye and following him.

Kun led the girl to a door hidden away in the back of the cafe. There was a keypad on the left of it. He pushed in some numbers and waited for a beep letting him know the door was unlocked. He opened the door and motioned for Haewon to walk in. 

Haewon looked back forth between him and the darkness beyond the door before walking through it. It was dark and she couldn’t see anything that is until Kun walked in and turned on a light. 

Once her eyes adjusted to the sudden light Haewon realized where they were. 

“A storage room?”

Haewon turned around and looked at Kun who was standing behind her confused.

“I thought we were going shopping for school supplies, why are we in a storage room?” 

Kun didn’t answer. He just closed the door and walked over to the wall in the back. 

_ 'D-Did he bring me here to kill me?' _

A million scenarios played in the girl's mind for the reason Kun had brought her to a dark storage room where no one could hear her and none of them were good. 

Haewon slowly turned her head to look at him her eyes meeting his. His eyes held no ill-intent but that didn't ease her mind. He could very well be one of those killers that hide their emotions and lure you in with sweetness. 

"Uh...o-office max should still be open we should-" 

Haewon started to walk towards the door but a hand gently grabbed her wrist stopping her. 

_ "Where are you going?" _


	9. ch.8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god! What if he works for the psycho that killed my parents?! What if he IS the one that killed my parents?! I should have listened to my mother when she told me not to trust strangers! This is it! I lived a good 15 years-’

_ "Where are you going?" _

Kun looked at Haewon confused. She yelped at the sudden grip on her wrist. Seeing the scared look on her face, he quickly let go. 

“Is everything alright?” He asked concerned. “You’re acting weird.”

_ ‘I’m acting weird? You’re the one bringing a teenaged girl into a storage closet mister!’ _

“I-I don’t know what your plan is but please spare me….” She begged.

Kun’s face scrunched up again in confusion. 

“Spare? What are you on about?”

_ ‘Oh god! What if he works for the psycho that killed my parents?! What if he IS the one that killed my parents?! I should have listened to my mother when she told me not to trust strangers! This is it! I lived a good 15 years-’ _

Kun’s eyes followed the girl as she paced back and forth, hands gripping her hair clearly in distress. His eyes widen when he figured out what she was freaking out about. 

“Hey…”

_ ‘Wait, there is a cafe full of people not far away...what can I do to get away?’ _

“Hey?!” Kun repeated a little louder.

_ ‘He’s a guy so a swift kick to the balls should work yeah?’ _

When She didn’t stop, He sighed and turned around to face the wall again causing Haewon to stop pacing and watch what he was doing. Kun closed his eyes and placed his hand on the center of the wall muttering something in an unknown but strangely familiar language to her. It was the same language she heard countless times in her dreams and was always spoken when someone held up those strange sticks. Kun opened his eyes and removed his hand off the wall as it started to glow revealing another door. 

“What the actual fuck?!” Haewon blurted out, staring in shock at the appearance of a door that was certainly not there before. 

Kun turned around and faced her.

“I apologize if I seemed suspicious bringing you to this storage.” He said bowing his head. “I should have explained things beforehand. This is my first time assisting someone who was muggle-raised. Usually, the professor or another teacher handles this.” 

Haewon looked away from the newly appeared double doors to Kun who looked truly upset. She suddenly felt bad thinking he was a psychopathic killer. 

“I assure you I will never hurt you in any way.” He said sincerely. “I’m just assisting you with school shopping.”

Kun continued when he didn’t hear a reply from Haewon handing her a piece of paper, gesturing for her to read it. Haewon took it from him and looked at it. It was a copy of the letter she received a couple of weeks ago. She had read the first half of it but completely skipped the supplies list thinking it was your standard notebooks and pens which she should have known better to even have thought. This school wasn't normal so of course, it wouldn't require normal supplies.

It said Uniforms would be provided upon arrival but it listed a bunch of books Haewon has never heard of before, a wand, and a cauldron? 

These things were super weird but this is her life now. She must try to get used it

“As you can see these are things you can’t find in an ordinary office supply store.” Kun began to explain noticing that she was finished reading

“Where can you get all this?” 

Not saying a word, Kun stepped out the way and pointed towards the double doors. 

Haewon stepped closer to the doors. They were twice her size and seemed like they belonged in a castle somewhere and not in the back of a cafe. She looked back at Kun, non verbally asking if it was okay before pushing one of the doors open after Kun nodded. 

Haewon found herself back outside after walking through but what was in front of her was vastly different when she walked into the cafe. Many shops lined a winding brick road that led to a slightly taller building in the distance. It had more of a vintage feel than the modern world she was used to. 

“Haewon wat-“ Kun started to warn the spacing girl but was too late.

Not watching where she was going she accidentally bumped into someone. 

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!” Haewon quickly apologized looking up at the person she ran into. It was a girl who looked her age perhaps a little older. She had long wavy black hair, plump lips, and big beautiful dark brown eyes and stood slightly taller than Haewon.

She smiled and waved her hand.

“No, I ran into you!” She spoke, shaking her head. “ I should be the one apologizing.” 

They both frantically went back and forth apologizing saying it was their own fault and not the other till Kun butted in saying it was an accident and it was no one’s fault. That’s when a black-haired boy made his way over towards the two girls. 

“There you are Ji-hyun.” He said looking at the taller of the two. “I’ve been looking for you!” 

_ “ _ Little brother!” 

The boy rolled his eyes at Ji-Hyun calling him her little brother, she was only born a few minutes before himself. 

“The first time we were allowed to come here on our own and you get lost shame.” Ji-Hyun let out a fake sigh shaking her head.

“  **I** didn’t get lost,” the boy said pointing at himself. “Someone just decided to wander off before I came through.”

“Whatever you say, little bro,”

The boy ran his fingers through his hair brushing it out of his face. Haewon’s eyes widen at the boy’s face. 

“H-Have we met before?” Haewon blurted out causing the two to look at her.

“Oh, you know her?!” Jihyun asked curious herself. The boy’s eyes scanned over Haewon trying to remember if he had met the girl before but nothing came up.

“I don’t think so?” He said running through his memories once more but couldn’t remember ever seeing Haewon in his life. “You May be mistaking me for someone else.”

Haewon laughed nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

“Yea that must be it,” she apologized looking down. “ I’m sorry.”

“It’s cool it happens.” He said smiling before turning back to his sister. “We should go, mom is expecting us back in an hour and you know how she is when we are late.”

He gently grabbed his sister’s wrist pulling her away. Before they were out of sight, Jihyun turned back and waved bye to Haewon before willingly following her brother. 

“They were interesting,” Kun commented.

“Do they go to the school too?” Kun nodded. “Do you know them?”

“I’ve seen them around but I don’t personally know them why?” Kun asked curious about why she was asking so many questions. 

“No reason,” she lied. “I was just curious”

Kun obviously didn’t believe her but let it be. It wasn’t his business.

“They are in your year so you’ll be seeing them again.” He reassured her before glancing at his watch. “The day is getting away from us so we should tackle that list of yours.”

Kun looked around at the shops to figure out where to head to first and nodded when he found the right one walking towards it. Not wanting to be left behind, Haewon quickly followed.


	10. ch.  9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remember every face that passed through here.

“I’m tired..”

Haewon slouched down in the chair, throwing the cauldron filled with books on the empty seat next to her. They had gotten mostly everything on her list except for her wand which Kun said was best left for last. Haewon was complaining about being hungry so they decided to take a break in a nearby diner. 

Not only did they walk all over, but she also had to lug around a heavy cauldron filled with books. She asked Kun to help but he told her he had a back injury and couldn’t do any heavy lifting. Haewon obviously saw through that huge lie but didn’t say anything. 

“Just 2 more stops and we are done,” Kun said sitting across from her. 

Haewon closed her eyes and nodded but her eyes shot back open realizing what he just said.

“Wait, two?” She asked looking at the boy across from her. “I thought only the wand was left?”

“Yes, we need to stop by the Magical  Menagerie,” Kun said like it was normal, which it was….for him, these words sounded completely foreign to Haewon.

"The Magical what?" She questioned.

"Menagerie," He repeated. "It’s basically a pet shop but with magical creatures instead of your standard dog or cat." 

Haewon's eyes lit up at the mention of pets. She loved animals a lot and always wanted one of her own but that was also on the long list of things her parents didn't allow her to do. Every time she would bring it up they would bring up the goldfish she had which didn't last even 3 days but she was barely 5 at the time so what did that expect? 

"Are you getting a pet?!"

Kun shook his head and pointed at her. Haewon looked behind her, her long black hair nearly hitting him in the face, expecting to see someone behind her but there was no one there.

“Wait, me?” she asked, pointing at herself. Kun nodded.

“It’s not required but having an animal companion around is nice. It’s at the bottom of the list.” 

Haewon took out the list she had stuffed into her bag her eyes zooming to the last sentence on the page:

_ Students may bring if they desire either an owl, cat, or toad.  _

She wasn’t sure how she had missed it but folded the paper back up shaking her head.

“I-I can’t…”

Kun’s face scrunched up in confusion. Most people would be excited and jump at the chance at owning a pet yet the girl in front of him was refusing point-blank.

“Why not?” He asked wanting to know her reasons.

“I-I wouldn’t know the first thing about taking care of any of these animals,” she explained. “I couldn’t even take care of a freaking fish!”

“You had a fish?" 

Haewon nodded, "yea when I was 5…"

"Ah," Kun nodded understanding why she was so hesitant. "You are older now and more responsible than you were 10 years ago." 

"But-" 

"You'll do fine plus I’m sure other students would gladly help you out if you need it. "

Haewon was still hesitant but Kun wasn’t taking no for an answer. Not only will the girl be attending a new school but one in an entirely different country where she knew no one and from what he could tell, she spent her life sheltered. A pet is perfect company as well as a way to teach her responsibility. 

"So an owl, cat, or toad?" Kun asked when he noticed she wasn't resisting anymore.

✨✨✨

They finished their food and were now on their way to the wand shop. Haewom was nervous. She had never done this before. How does buying a wand work? Does she just pick one and buy it? How will she know if the wand was right for her? 

She wanted to ask Kun but decided against it thinking the boy was already tired of her questions. 

As they walked into the shop, the bell in the door rang signaling new arrivals. Hearing the bell a short, older Japanese man made his way to the front to greet his new customers. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he smiled seeing a familiar face.

"Kun! What brings you here?" He asked. "Problems with your wand?" 

Kun shook his head and pushed Haewon in front of him. 

"She's here for her first wand,"

The older man's eyes drifted from Kun to the girl.

"First wand?" He asked, confused. The girl in front of him was obviously not a first year.

"Ah," Kun said walking up to the old man. "Her circumstances are a bit different Mr. Izanagi. She didn't know, about her powers till recently" 

Mr. Izanagi nodded his head understanding. He was a bit curious about those circumstances but knew it wasn't his place to ask. He pushed his glasses up once more before heading to the back of the shop to pick a few wands he thinks would fit. 

Haewon took the chance to look around. The place wasn't big width-wise but the ceiling was very high up. Every wall was replaced with shelves that housed millions or even billions of wands in boxes.

She walked towards one of the shelves looking at the label of one of the boxes. The only thing she could read was the wand’s length. The rest was written in old Japanese writing she couldn't understand. She reached up to touch it but the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped her. She turned around to see Mr. Izanagi had returned and was motioning for her to come closer.

He opened the box and handed the girl the wooden stick inside.

Both Mr. Izanagi and Kun watched in anticipation as the girl gripped the wand. They were waiting for anything to happen but nothing did. 

"Um…" Haewon spoke up quite confused. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Wave it," Kun suggested. 

Haewon nodded and flicked her wrist. There was a loud explosion filling the shop with smoke. Both Kun and Haewon quickly covered their face with their arms. 

Coughing, Mr. Izanagi pulled out his own wand uttering an incantation, clearing the shop of the smoke. Haewon quickly gave the wand back to the wand shop owner, scared the stick itself will self destruct. 

He took the box back to the back looking for another wand but nothing seemed right. He looked over at the slightly terrified girl standing in the center of his shop. He noticed her eyes kept drifting towards the wands he caught her glancing at earlier.

“Miss?”

Haewon looked at the old man who was now back at the counter. 

“Yes?”

“Why won’t you pick your own wand out?” He asked surprising Kun. 

Kun has known the old man for 7 years. Having worked in the shop a few times over summer break, he came to realize the man never let anyone touch the wands on his shelf. Not even his part-time worker. 

“What?” Kun and Haewon said in unison. 

“Follow your instincts” He replied pushing his glasses up.

She looked at Kun trying to figure out if it was okay but he only shrugged confused himself. Not knowing what else to do she decided to do what the man said. As if attracted to it like a magnet to a piece of metal, she let her legs carry her towards the right side of the store till she was standing in front of the shelf finding the box she was eyeing before.

“Mr. Izanagi,” Kun started but he shushed him.

“This is my favorite part.”

Haewon hesitated to take the wand out afraid she might blow up the shop again. She once again turned towards Kun who nodded telling her it was okay. Taking a deep breath she took the wand out carefully placing the empty box on a nearby table. The wand started to glow once she gripped it filling the shop with a golden light. The door was closed, and there were no open windows but somehow Haewon felt a gust of wind blow around her causing her hair to fly everywhere. 

Kun smiled recognizing what was happening. The wand has chosen her. 

Mr. Izanagi made this way towards the girl taking the wand out of her hands inspecting it.

“Cypress with unicorn hair core,” He mumbled staring at the wooden stick in fascination. 

“Unicorn?!” Haewon exclaimed surprised they are real. 

_ ‘You have seen many impossible things today Hae, calm down’  _ She told herself.

“Should have known,” He said handing the wand back to her. “Please take care of this Miss Yoo.”

“How did you know my name?” She asked shocked. She doesn’t remember telling the shopkeep her name nor did Kun…

“I’ve owned this shop for 70 years, Miss Yoo,” He said keying something into the cash register. “ and I remember every face that passed through here.”

“You knew my parents…” Haewon figured out. 

Mr. Izanagi nodded his head. 

“You’re the spitting image of your mother,” He said with a smile. “Bright girl.” 

After she paid for her wand, she opened her mouth to ask more about her parents but was once again unable to as Kun pulled her out of the shop saying they should get going as he had to head home soon. 


	11. Ch 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh this kid,”

" _ Meow _ "

Haewon groaned and turned around not ready to be awake yet. She slept uninterrupted for a few minutes before she felt something nudging her cheeks. She opened her eyes to see a white-furred cat staring at her. She smiled.

"Morning Angel," she greeted the cat, petting her. "Hungry?"

Angel meowed in response, jumping off the bed towards her food bowls. She let out a chuckle, climbing out of the bed to fill them. She looked down at the cat smiling. She was hesitant to get a pet but she is glad that Kun had talked her into it. 

Haewon took out her phone and looked at the date. Today was September 1st, the day she will be leaving for school. She was excited but also quite nervous. She has been practicing with the beginner books Kun had gotten her but she was still new to magic. Other students her age have been learning and practicing for 4 years probably even longer than that. Will they laugh at her for her lack of knowledge? 

The sound of her phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. She looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was the alarm she set for today. Placing her phone down, she grabbed her wand off the table and took a deep breath. 

She muttered the incantation and a white light filled the room. Haewon looked down at her self once the light subsided and smiled. She successfully switched her PJs with the outfit she picked out last night. The switching spell wasn’t exactly beginner’s magic. She flipped through her school books and found it thinking it was useful so she learned it. Today was the first time she tried it on herself though. 

“I’ll be back angel!” She said to her cat before walking out of the room.

Since she didn’t have anywhere to stay and nearby hotels and inns were somehow all booked Kun offered to let her stay with him and his 6 roommates. She was hesitant at first since she didn’t know him but she didn’t have anywhere else and it was only for a week. Some of his roommates were her age which she wasn’t expecting. They were good people. 

Hearing commotion from the kitchen she made her way there. 

When she walked into the kitchen she just stood there watching the chaos unfold. Two of his roommates were bickering at the table, Two were making weird combinations with pringles and noodles and two were playing gonggi which is normal enough except they were slapping the pebbles instead of catching them hitting the others in the process. 

“Wonie!” One of them yelled excitedly noticing her presence. The tall white-haired male ran over and hugged her. 

She laughed trying to push the boy away since her face was being smothered by his chest.

“Morning Lucas,” She said once he let go. 

The others stopped what they were doing and greeted her. Haewon walked further into the kitchen and sat next to YangYang who was bickering with Ten. 

“Where’s Kun?” she asked, looking around for the older male.

“He had to step out for a bit,” Winwin answered. “He’ll be back before you guys leave.”

"Leaving for school today," Xiaojun spoke up. "Nervous?"

"Leaving…" Lucas repeated, stopping mid-bite turning towards the girl with noodles handing out his mouth. "You're leaving us already?"

Ten rolled his eyes.

"Dumbass! We are going with her, remember? You're literally in the same year."

Lucas blinked a couple of times before forming an O with his mouth. 

“Right…”

“Oh this kid,” Ten said, shaking his head.

“You’re a kid too,” Yangyang retorted, causing the two to start bickering again. 

Ignoring them Haewon turned her attention back to Xiaojun. 

“A little..” She said answering his question. “But at least I won't be alone since You, Chittaphon, Lucas, Hendery and Yangyang will be there.”

“Hey!” Ten interjected hearing the girl refer to him as his birth name. “I asked you to call me Ten!”

He hated his name. One it was far too long and was hard for most to pronounce and he was just tired of having to correct people and two it linked him to his family which he wants absolutely nothing to do with. Of course, no one but him knew about the second reason and he’d like to keep it that way.

“Again that's a number, not a name!” She retorted. 

The kitchen once again arose in chaos as multiple loud conversations broke out. This was a normal occurrence in this household. Haewon was excited to attend the school but was also sad she will be leaving this house behind and probably not returning. She has only known them for a week but she already thinks of the boys as the siblings she never had.

✨✨✨

Following breakfast that Haewon cooked in Kun’s absence, Everyone but WinWin went their separate ways to finish packing for school. She didn't have to do much aside from packing her cats' belongings. After making sure she had everything, she grabbed Angel and made her way to the living room where she agreed to meet the boys. 

Kun arrived back from his errand shortly after everyone returned to their rooms so he was waiting to escort them to school. Of course, everyone except Haewon knew the way but Kun trusted his younger friends as far as he could throw them and that wasn't very far. 

“Everyone ready?” He asked as Haewon walked in with Angel in one arm and pulling her suitcase with the other. 

Lucas bent down and petted the hyper beagle who was watching the humans in excitement. 

“Behave and listen to Kun and WinWin Bella.” 

Haewon felt bad. She loved Bella and wanted to spend more time with her but dogs were sadly not allowed. The school only allowed cats, owls, or toads so the boys could bring their two cats but had to leave Bella behind. 

After everyone said their goodbyes to Bella who had no idea she was about to be left, they walked out of the apartment. 

“So...How are we getting there? Train?” Haewon asked once they reached outside. The boys looked at each other then at Haewon before bursting out in laughter. Haewon looked at them like they were crazy. “What’s so funny?!”

Kun gained his exposure and cleared his throat. 

“We will be taking more magical transportation.” He said, taking out his keys to his car. 

“Your car?” Haewon asked, confused. “I mean it's a cool car and all but-”

“N-No this is just taking us to where we need to go.” 

It was the same car Kun used to pick her up in. It was a nice car but there were 7 people and only 5 seats. How were they all going to fit?

Lucas stopped from getting into the car after Hendery when he noticed Haewon wasn’t following them. He turned around and saw her looking at the car with a confused look on her face. 

“Wonie?”

Haewon snapped out of her thoughts looking up at Lucas who was looking at her worried. 

“Are you okay?”

“Oh um yea!” she answered giving Lucas a reassuring smile. “I was just wondering how all 7 of us is going to fit in this tiny car is all”

Lucas looked back at the car then back down at the confused girl smirking. He gently grabbed Haewon’s wrist and started pulling her towards the car. 

“Whoa wait-” Haewon blurted out at being suddenly pulled. 

Lucas did not respond and continued pulling Haewon till they reached the car. He stepped aside and motioned for her to go inside. Haewon looked back at Lucas who was only smiling. She was still confused but didn't have any other choice but to get inside the car. 

Her jaw dropped when she got inside. The interior didn't match the outside of the car at all. Outside it looked like your average 4 door car but inside it resembled a limo. There were 2 recliner white leather seats in the middle and 3 seats in the back. 

“Welcome!” Hendery greeted with a smile from one of the reclining seats. 

Shocked, Haewon got back out of the car to check if it was the same car and getting back in. She repeated it several times making sure she hadn't gone crazy. 

"How the f-" Haewon started but was cut off before she could actually swear. 

"It's an extension Charm," Kun interjected from the front seat. "Mixed with a bit of an altered glamor charm." 

"Whoa!” She whispered amazed.

She wanted to ask more about the spell but Kun reminded them that they had to be somewhere at a certain time and that they were running behind schedule. Haewon apologized for holding things up and sat in one of the two remaining seats in the back next to Yangyang leaving the last seat next to her for Lucas. If this was a normal car, she’d have definitely been squashed between them but thankfully there was enough space. 

Haewon felt the phone in her pocket vibrate. She took it out and saw several text messages from her friends back in Korea. 

Most of them wishing her good luck at her new school and that they miss her. She felt bad for not telling them the entire truth but would they even believe her if she did? 

Lucas looked down at her phone, curious about why she looked so sad all of sudden. 

“Muggle friends?” He asked, catching her attention. She nodded. " miss them?" 

Haewon sighed looking down at the messages one last time before placing it back in her pocket. 

"I do but I'll see them when I go back for the holidays," she answered looking up at him. "Plus I will be making new friends at school." 

"Well, you already made seven!” Lucas said, smiling brightly. 

Haewon smiled back laying her head on Lucas’ shoulder, sleep threatening to overtake her. 

She had a hard time falling asleep last night because she was too nervous about the day ahead of her. 

The voices of the boys who had started a conversation soon sounded distant as her eyes drifted close. 

“Whoa, she fell asleep?” Yangyang exclaimed, noticing Haewon’s slumped figure. 

“S-Should I wake her?” Lucas asked nervously not knowing what to do. 

Kun looked through the rearview mirror after hearing Lucas’ panicked voice. 

“Nah let her sleep,” He answered looking out the window to see where they were. “It’ll be a while till we are out of the city.” 

Lucas nodded making sure not to move too much. 

“I still don't understand why we couldn't use a port key.”Ten spoke up slightly annoyed at having to be in a car for so long. 

“yea why couldn't we again?” Xiaojun asked. “It would’ve been faster.”

“Haewon is still new to this Magic stuff,” Kun answered. “I thought that would've been too much for her to handle right now.” 

Which he was correct about judging from her reaction to just the car. Poor girl probably would've passed out.

Ten was still annoyed but agreed with Kun’s decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally don't add endnotes on here but just incase anyone is confused on ages I'm putting them here. 
> 
> Haewon, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jihyun, Lucas, Xiaojun, and Hendery are all 15 and 5th years. 
> 
> Mark is also a 5th year but hasn't yet turned 15 in the story so he's 14.
> 
> Namjoon and Hoseok are 16 and 6th years.   
> Jin, Yoongi, and Ten are 17 and 7th years and in their last year of school before they graduate. 
> 
> Kun and WinWin are 18 and have already graduated. 
> 
> Yangyang is 14 and the only 4th year for now but the rest of the 2000 liners will probably be added in the future as well as other nct members. I know their actually ages and whos older and younger than who I just altered them to fit the story.


End file.
